


陪伴

by etrus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice動畫背景<br/>CP：Wally / Dick</p>
<p>雖然是R18但只有兩人摸摸、無插入<br/>以第一季為背景，所以兩人年紀也是第一季的年齡，還請注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「跑！Kid Flash，跑！」

Kid Flash有時候真的很討厭別人把他當成快遞員，他一直堅信自己的神速是用來繞著敵人揍或是英雄救美，而不是抱著這個只要孵化就會世界末日的生化活武器狂奔至能解決牠的化學工廠。

老天啊這有夠噁的我甚至能感覺到牠在蠕動喔天啊啊啊！

Kid Flash一邊精神崩潰一邊乖乖抱著那個吸引各方人馬前來搶的東西，即將孵化的緊急狀況讓奉命前來尋找並摧毀牠的隊友們，優先讓神速者帶著穿過重重機關好不容易挖出來的東西離開，畢竟在幾乎所有人都受傷甚至連昏迷的狀況，幾乎是靠著意志力在撐的Miss Martian能不能順利把所有人帶離都是個挑戰，更別說要運送活武器到指定的化學工廠，誰叫這玩意就是這麼難搞，一般方法毀不了牠即使Superboy也無法打爆，偏偏又是個一旦孵化那麼外星人要統治地球就輕而易舉的世界級麻煩，於是這重責大任就落在雖然有傷但至少腿還能跑的Kid Flash身上，在隊長的命令下，只能逼自己不要去想隊友們有多慘烈，穿過幾乎同時間崩塌的唯一對外通道橋樑，狂奔至能解決這麻煩的地點去。

他真希望自己能順利抵達把東西毀掉後再趕快去救隊友們，也更希望當他解決那玩意時隊友們能自主脫逃回到基地。

為此他可以發誓一個月不偷吃女孩們做好的餅乾，不，三個月好了，都賭這麼大了所以宇宙會收他的訂單吧！

看著居然被敵方入侵、阻止他破壞活武器的化學工廠，Kid Flash悲慘地哀怨自己的願望居然不被實現，難不成是祭品太弱？老天三個月耶！再上去就根本要命啦！

再最後一秒鐘順利把活武器丟進儀器中摧毀，同時自己也被同歸於盡的敵人丟出的炸彈給炸飛的Kid Flash，直到他陷入昏迷都沒想到自己應該要賭大一點免得連活著吃聖誕大餐的命都沒了。

不過他的願望倒也算是實現了一半，當他恍惚地從暈厥中醒來，看見的是熟悉的基地醫護室，身旁還躺著顯然比他嚴重很多但還活著的Aqualad、Zatanna跟Artemis，坐在一旁的Miss Martian跟Superboy雖然精神不濟但已經包紮過所以算得上是平安無事，或許是身為隊長的Aqualad倒下加上大人們還在忙著對付製作那個活武器的罪魁禍首們纏鬥無法回來，Miss Martian正一臉快哭的模樣低頭不斷刺激著座標圓球，就連平時只會裝酷的Superboy也難得地一副憂心模樣坐在她的身邊，那個座標圓球他們從敵人那搶過來、世上唯一能帶人前往培養活武器的神秘小島的魔法球，沒了那顆圓球，島嶼包含對外通道就會在魔法的掩護下完全找不到，如今那顆圓球與Kid Flash印象中的不同，應該是發出紅光活像顆電燈泡的球現在變成了黑漆漆的無趣玩意。

既然活武器已經被毀了那那玩意應該也不重要啦為何……，等等。

各方線索與觀察到的周遭狀況讓Kid Flash有不祥的預感，彷彿他們任務還沒結束，但能帶頭的人全部都倒下一樣，他有些激動地坐起身，對上抬頭望向他的Miss Martian的眼神。

「Ro……。」她打斷Kid Flash要問出口的疑惑，在哭腔與顫抖中艱難地開口，「Robin還在那個島上。」

原本全身都還在酸疼疲憊的Kid Flash瞬間覺得自己什麼都不痛了，因為他的隊友剛剛跟他證實了他的猜測，也是他最害怕的結果。

Robin還在那個島上。

那個可以把他們所有人搞成這樣的島上，充滿詭異植物陷阱的島上。

「Robin他為了讓……。」

Kid Flash揮手意示Superboy安靜，他不想聽這個，重點不是原因而是救援，他一眨眼來到Miss Martian面前搶走那個毫無反應的座標圓球，慌張地擺弄著那顆球，「所以呢？該死的不要告訴我這顆球沒有反應了。」

「Wally你冷靜點，你會弄壞它。」Miss Martian試圖阻止一副想要把球摔成兩半的人。

「Robin還在那，我得去救他！」

「我也想，我們都想，但這麼做沒有幫助，或許它只是沒電，Wally！」

Miss Martian朝著他大喊，同時Superboy也以他的能力強行拿走Kid Flash手中的東西。

「讓我們都先冷靜下來好嗎？」Miss Martian哀求地說。

Kid Flash深呼吸幾口，他知道女孩沒說錯，真的要說恐怕女孩跟Superboy才是嚇壞的兩人，他們沒有像他這麼早就開始接觸任務，論履歷來說他才是資深的那位，只不過不同的是如今沒有人能問、能倚賴，只有他們自己，只能靠他們自己。

Kid Flash在原地繞了幾圈後伸手向一臉害怕他又會把球弄壞的Superboy討東西。

「我不會弄壞它，好嗎？我保證。」Kid Flash認真地說，「M'gann說它可能只是沒電，我想這很有可能，我們必須趕快讓它復原，然後去救Robin。」

Superboy看了看對方，確認對方真的不會煩躁地弄壞拯救隊友唯一希望的東西，他才乖乖把圓球交給對方。

然後下一秒神速者就消失在他們面前，原本想出聲提醒對方傷勢的Miss Martian只是張了張嘴，就放棄地安靜下來，她知道對方一定不會想到自己身上的傷，因為要是她也是，不安跟恐懼，不用讀心也知道對方有多擔憂。

『要是發現什麼讓我們第一個知道好嗎？』她默默地用心靈感應向努力讓圓球恢復功能的Kid Flash說。

等圓球恢復功能後，也已經過了一天，而且加速圓球復原的還是仰賴醒來的Zatanna幫忙，這段期間讓可以把度日如年實質化的神速者覺得快過了一世紀，不過幸好這段時間昏迷的隊友都已經清醒，雖然還掛著傷但他們堅持要一起重新登島救人，否則Kid Flash也不確定只靠他們三人能否突破那島嶼的關卡，畢竟雖然早在之前就已經把陷阱破壞得差不多，但殘留下來的未知植物還是危險得要命，那種要命是讓他極力忽視Robin生死問題的程度，他從來不作死亡這選項的心裡準備。

好在Robin並沒有讓他失望。

成功登島後，在一邊對付未知兇猛植物的同時，Kid Flash在搜索時順利找到Robin活動的痕跡，看得出來Robin用最低的力氣發揮最大功能努力在島上活下來，Kid Flash知道Robin相信他一定會來救自己，所以從未放棄，即使身陷惡地，也不曾放棄。

所以Kid Flash也絕對不會放棄，他一猜出這是對方飛鏢爆炸的痕跡後，熟知對方行事作風的他，不顧隊友的阻止，立刻衝向一處爬滿帶有黏液的藤蔓，詭異的未知植物像是軟體觸鬚一樣蠕動，在發現有活人時立刻攀上來，但速度完全跟不上Kid Flash，他機靈地繞過那些詭異藤蔓，突然間腳被絆了一下，他就整個人滑下一個大凹洞，瞬間反應的他立刻踢開那些藤蔓，藤蔓溼滑噁心不過並不堅韌，用力扯開是可以扯斷的程度，他知道像他這樣把隊友拋下直衝是很危險的事情，但一心只想著要把Robin救出來的他已經顧不了這麼多，尤其是他猜出可能就這麼摔進這洞裡、搞不好被藤蔓勒死或是消化吃掉他就更緊張，天知道這些藤蔓的習性是什麼，但他保證絕對不像姑媽養的可愛盆栽那樣無害，他閃躲周遭的纏繞一邊撕開密集得像是牆壁一樣的藤蔓，看著這一陀像是包藏什麼東西的藤蔓壁，他幾乎可以確定他的好朋友就是像這樣被困在裡面。

而當他終於從裡面挖到人時，他整個人愣住，徹底腦袋當機到任何情緒都無法反應，沒有對方還活著的喜悅、也沒有對方遭遇的憤怒，而是只有單純的空白，對於眼前景象的震驚。

「別過來！」Kid Flash即時找回反應，阻止趕上來的隊員們，他利用身體擋住身後隊友的視線，他沒有轉身也沒有移動，「你們不要過來，Robin還活著、只是昏了，醫護包裡有毛毯或是塑膠布之類的嗎？給我一條。」

Artemis從備有救人萬全準備的醫護背包抽出一條毯子遞給Kid Flash，原本動作都很粗魯的Kid Flash此時卻意外謹慎細心地維持擋住視野的姿勢接過毯子，然後開始動手，像是在扯斷藤蔓般揮著手，然後飛快地用毯子把人全身包緊抱出來，猜到Kid Flash應該是不想讓別人看見Robin的臉的Aqualad，在確定對方已經把人包好就立刻衝向前接手抵擋想要攀上來的藤蔓，不用他的指示，Kid Flash已經以他的神速衝回飛行器，快得讓大家連Robin到底狀況如何都沒看見，Aqualad也沒讓大家去過問，只是指示所有人以全速來撤退，以他看見從毯子中露出的雙腳、一雙滴著黏液的裸足，以及Kid Flash的反應來看，他知道情況可能不妙到涉及隱私不方便被看見的地步，畢竟誰會在戰場上脫掉自己的鞋子，如果不是外力介入的話。

終於擊退敵人的正義聯盟，收到訊息的Batman以極快的效率回到正義山，等他們一抵達基地就立刻從Kid Flash手中接過全身被毛毯包住的Robin，連Kid Flash想要關心Robin是不是能救醒都來不及開口，Batman就已經披風一甩地火速離開。

沒有選擇直接使用基地的醫護裝置來治療，而是帶回去蝙蝠洞的行為加深所有人的不安，是不是傷得很嚴重所以讓Batman選擇回家救治？

「Robin怎麼了？傷得很重？那群噁心的藤蔓除了困住他之外還有作什麼嗎？」Artemis問從頭到尾只有他接觸到Robin的Kid Flash。

「啊？啊～」一直盯著Batman離開方向、即使對方早就不見蹤影卻依然沒有收回擔憂視線的Kid Flash像是被叫醒一樣猛然轉頭，「呃、應該沒事，我猜，沒有什麼致命的外傷，也沒斷手或斷腳的，會沒事的…有Batman在嘛，會沒事的。」

像是講給自己聽一樣，Kid Flash忍不住又看向把Robin帶走的Batman離開的方向，露出完全隱藏不了的擔心。

他知道Robin身上的傷口一定會被治好，他擔心的完全不是流血外傷的生命危險，而是害怕沒有藥物可以救的那部份。

他忘不了也無法向人啟齒，當初他從那些藤蔓中把對方救下來的畫面，半張著無神雙眼的Robin，藤蔓纏繞著被撕壞得近乎全裸的身軀，綁著、插著，埋藏在體內的各深處，甚至得用外力才能把牠抽出的劇烈扭動，Kid Flash只能無視那些從對方無法闔上的穴口流出的大量液體，迅速用毯子把人連頭頂整個包起來，盡可能包住全身，代替自己雙手無法擁抱的地方，帶著對方以最快的速度永遠離開這個造成對方傷害的場所。

傷口一定能治好，他擔心的完全不是流血外傷的生命危險。

Kid Flash開始有點害怕自己是否再也無法看見他熟悉的小鳥了。


	2. Chapter 2

但就如同那隻小鳥總是令人吃驚，三天過後，Robin就出現在基地的交誼廳了，一臉沒事地與隊友們相互慰問、調侃自己休假休爽爽，相對大家看見Robin平安無事活蹦亂跳的安心模樣，一副驚訝又擔憂的Wally就顯得相當突兀，按理來說他應該是最開心看見自己的好朋友回來的人，平時早就衝上前東摸西拍確認沒有外傷後再喜孜孜炫耀自己這三天的英雄事蹟，如今卻只是站在一旁幾乎發愣地盯著Robin看。

不過沒等其他人的詢問，Robin就先勾上Wally的脖子，像是跟好哥們講話一樣勾肩搭背地拖著對方一路往前方走去。

「聽說是你把救我回來的。」掛著笑容的Robin低聲說，輕鬆的模樣彷彿只是在訴說他從高樓掉下然後被Kid Flash即時接住的普通搭救，「謝謝，幸好是你，不然身份就要曝光啦！」

「不客氣。」奇怪怎麼當事人比我還淡定？彼此都知道對方其實發生什麼事情的Wally擔心又困惑地跟著低聲詢問，「你沒事吧？我是說，你知道我知道的，呃、我不是故意偷看但總是會不小心不過我並沒有盯著看只是就有看見……咳哼，我的意思是，你真的沒事了？才三天，我覺得就算你沒有回來都算正常。」

「幹嘛，這麼不想我回來，怕我回來搶了你的英雄風采？」Robin壞笑地挑眉。

「你知道我不是那個意思。」

「好啦！」Robin拍拍對方肩膀，收起玩笑，「我知道讓你擔心了，謝啦！但我真的沒事，OK的，也沒少見過奇怪的藤蔓，別忘了高譚的毒藤女，她還有性愛花粉勒，那根本快變基本配菜啦！」

「真的？你不要為了逞強就講得一副好像以前有過……等等，難不成你不是第一次？」剛從對方的語氣與行為舉止都正常而安心下來的Wally就又因為對方發言瞪大眼睛，他知道高譚很變態但沒想到這麼變態，老天Robin甚至還沒成年耶這麼重口味真的可以嗎。

「拜託你想歪到哪去啦！」Robin忍不住白眼，肘擊了那個胡思亂想的蠢蛋，直到對方露出被打吃痛的表情才滿意地微笑，「滿腦子怪東西神經病，走啦！你沒有趁我不在偷打電動練角吧！說好了要維持等級一樣再打一場，要是等一下有任務就玩不了啦！」

「才沒有偷練勒，我不用練也能打敗你。」

看著與平時無異甚至還能正面提起當天的事情來道謝的朋友，Wally總算是安心下來，雖然還是有小小不安，真的已經完全沒事了嗎？不過看著對方一臉無事的模樣，Wally也不好再問什麼，或許是真的沒事吧！既然Batman都放Robin回來了，那應該就沒事了吧！自己再小心翼翼東怕西怕反而會傷了對方的自尊，於是Wally也就努力讓自己忘記對方遭遇到的那些事，拿出平常的正常態度與對方相處。

久而久之，Wally就真的忘了這件事，或者說他相信Robin真的已經從那件事徹底恢復過來，接下來不管日常還是任務，都正常得再一般也不過，一樣一起找樂子惡作劇、一樣在打電動時嬉鬧，訓練時也一樣毫不手軟地用肢體動作困住神速者打爆他。

就像平常一樣，有點辛苦有點自豪的英雄生活。

「放心吧！孩子們，這不是大問題」分析完檢查數據後，站在電腦前的黑金絲雀轉身一臉微笑地望向從任務歸來的男孩們，他們在任務中遭到攻擊，雖然沒有任何皮肉傷但還是造成了某種身體異常，檢查的結果以專業來說她根本不放在心上，但畢竟年輕小夥子臉皮比較薄，對於男孩們窘迫的舉止令她還是忍不住嘴角，「另外，得說聲辛苦了，你們做得很好，任務很成功。」

這是一次分組行動，必須分組去同時擊破敵方的攻擊，好解除他們的邪惡計畫，雖然中途出了點狀況中了對方的陷阱，不過總歸還是出色地完成任務，即時回來解決那個麻煩的毒。

這麼毒雖然不立即致命，但某方面來說卻令人害羞得想跳洞自殺。

「呃、所以，妳是說，必須……就好？」Kid Flash滿臉通紅結巴地說。

「是的。」黑金絲雀轉頭操縱著電腦，叫出各項身體檢查數值，「你們中的毒在四小時後發作立即致命，但幸好電腦裡擁有各地重大罪犯曾經所使用的各種毒物成份與數值，對比出成份剛好與某位罪犯擅長使用的東西類似，應該說是改良版，改成專攻心臟的猝死，不過好再因此解決方式也相同。」

「不能吃個藥或打個針就好了嗎？」Kid Flash弱弱地舉手發問。

「畢竟是改良版，製作解藥需要時間，恐怕會來不及。」黑金絲雀盡可能笑得和藹溫柔，「所以還是直接排出來會比較快，畢竟，我想這應該花不了兩小時？」

「呃、嗯～好、好吧！」要是能逃跑，Kid Flash覺得自己已經跑了地球兩圈了，最好能快到直奔地心永遠都不要出來見人。

「往好處想是你們兩位碰上那罪犯而不是Superboy跟其他人。」黑金絲雀說，「至少你們能夠自己解決，而不是非人類種族或需要教的。」

「是啊……那的確會更尷尬，大寫的，粗體到從月亮上都看得見。」Kid Flash有些自暴自棄地回應。

「那麼就留給你們自己處理吧！我也不佔用你們時間了，記得，兩小時內喔！」黑金絲雀再次叮嚀後就離開醫護室，還很貼心地幫他們把前來慰問的人全部打發走。

「兩小時內嗎……老天，我沒碰過這麼荒唐的事情。」Kid Flash癱坐在椅子上，完全忘記醫護室禁止飲食的規定拿出儲備點心啃起來，「不趕快打手槍射出來就會死，這是什麼爛事，我都不知道該怎麼面對黑金絲雀啦～對吧！Robin。」

「啊、啊啊～是啊！這的確很誇張。」從剛剛到現在就一直保持沉默的Robin，好像被突然叫醒一樣才開始回應對方的話，「不過也幸好能解得了啦！否則一條小命就沒了。」

「也是……怎麼？這麼安靜不像你。」Kid Flash挑眉，調侃道：「難不成，你不會？」

「去你的誰不會啦！」Robin笑了一下，「好啦快去打你的手槍解決這事啦！我回房間去啦掰。」

「喔、好。」Kid Flash看著像是逃跑般快速離開的好友背影，有些困惑，「有必要跑這麼快嘛～啊、沒想到他會對這事情這麼害羞喔？」

不過這並沒有讓他困擾太久，反而只覺得難得對方也有年紀小的反應很有趣，他笑了笑就回到房間，去解決他的“生死”問題。

雖然至少有兩個人知道自己在打手槍，環境也不是自己老家而是正義英雄的基地令Wally有點緊張，但他還是在各種心裡準備以及回想以前看到的火辣畫面的輔佐下，順利進入狀況讓自己把自己弄出來，解決他的心臟危機，射精過後的舒坦與性命終於安全的放鬆下讓他心情愉快，甚至悠哉地哼著歌沖了澡，舒舒服服換上便服，他看了看時間，想著Dick應該也差不多搞定了，就跑去敲對方的門，關心一下對方順便邀請對方一起玩昨天沒打完的電動。

不過事情出乎Wally的意外，平時很快就來應門的房間主人此時卻安靜無聲，時常跑對方房間的Wally在覺得有些奇怪之下，便輸入他早就倒背如流的對方房門密碼擅自走進去，猜想對方可能在睡？不，對方警覺性沒這麼低。

「Rob？難不成是回去了？也不告訴我一聲……。」Wally望了望空無一人的房間。

隨後，他注意到浴室有人。

不會吧？還沒結束？Wally有些尷尬地想要快速離開，畢竟隨便闖入男人的私密時光是會讓人嚇到軟掉的，他在心中乾笑起來，顛起腳步轉身想輕聲離開，不過隨即他又停下動作，從原本發現打擾到對方自慰的害羞，轉變成認真的擔憂。

他專心聽著浴室裡的聲音，沒有水聲、也沒有人聲，安靜得只有偶時微弱的嘆息，不是興奮愉悅的那種，而是平淡到甚至有些絕望的放棄。

打手槍不可能需要花這麼久時間，更何況，時間不多了，就算再羞恥，以Dick的個性不可能把事情拖這麼久，那麼唯一有可能的就是，出了什麼狀況。

Wally轉回身故意發出腳步聲，好讓對方有心裡準備自己的闖入，他站在浴室門口，禮貌地敲門。

「Robin？」他開口問，「發生什麼事情了嗎？」

浴室裡的動靜明顯安靜下來，Wally沒有追問也沒有離開，他在等，雖然這不是神速者Kid Flash的風格，不過為了對方他願意等，他知道對方早在他敲門之後就猜到他會走進房間，沒有出聲趕他走也沒有裝作沒事的敷衍，那麼就是一種默許，不想被幫助但又需要幫忙的掙扎。

因此，總是動作比腦袋還快的Wally決定由他主動，等待對方終於允許他接近時立刻衝上前幫忙，慢一秒都不行，因為那絕對是，對方非常非常需要幫助的時候。

「Robin？需要我……嘿！怎麼了？」當Wally再次出聲時浴室的門被緩緩打開，Robin臉色不好地走出來，確認門都被鎖好、房間沒有其他人後，他把面具拿下來，慢慢地走到床邊坐下。

「好，我保證絕對有什麼事情了，Dick，會讓你臉沉得比發現晚餐沒我的份時的我臉色還難看，絕對是大事，你盡量說，我能幫得上的話一定幫。」

Dick抬起眼神看了對方兩眼，又低下頭似乎在掙扎，他扔開枕頭爬上床，屈起膝蓋靠在床頭，像是不敢面對人一樣只是偶時用視線瞄了對方一眼就又低下來，Wally也沒催促，只是拉過椅子反坐，將手掛在椅背上看著反常的好友。

「我弄不出來。」良久，Dick有些乾啞地說出這句話。

「弄不出……等等，你是說你還沒、呃、射出來？」Wally驚訝地從椅子上跳起來，「老天時間已經不多了耶！不弄出來是會死的，還是～還是說你回家比較好？自己房間嘛比較能放鬆搞不好還有自己的私藏物，我現在就送你回去。」

「不、不是。」Dick揮開對方伸過來打算要抱他的手，「不是這個原因。」

「那是什麼？等等……不會吧？你、你不行？不、不舉？」

「不是啦！」看到對方深怕戳中什麼事關男人自尊心、故意壓低聲音小心翼翼的模樣，Dick即使沮喪也忍不住勾起嘴角，「好歹是性愛花粉的改良品…對，我早猜到了，雖然被改成功用不在催情上，但多少還是殘留一點，就算天生有病也照樣硬得起來，你沒發現你這次很容易就硬了嗎？而且，我不是不舉，我有把自己弄硬，但是再硬也射不出來。」

「為什麼？」這完全超乎他對男性生理的認知，很硬但射不出來？青少年Wally表示無法理解，「怎麼會？不可能吧？」

「……我猜，是不敢射吧！」Dick將視線從對方身上移開，弱弱地回答。

「不敢射？」依然無法理解的Wally換上一副嚴肅的表情，他坐在對方床上，伸出雙手硬將對方扳過來面向自己，「你有答案了對嗎？你知道為什麼了是嗎？那就告訴我，我們一起解決，老兄，這不是鬧著玩的，你知道嗎，你可能會死，不管為了什麼，你會死，而我絕對不能讓你死，有必要的話，我會聯絡Batman。」

「不，別拿這件事情煩他。」Dick搖搖頭，他知道他的好友絕對是鐵了心要答案，而且不得不說Wally是對的，否則他也不會讓對方留在這，他嘆了口氣，盡可能放鬆身軀。

「我已經這樣很久了，我沒讓Batman知道。」Dick逼著自己看向Wally，「從我被留在那島上之後，我再也沒碰過自己，就算碰了，也出不來。」

「島上……！」Wally想起對方所說的那件事，也想起對方曾經的遭遇，被濕滑的藤蔓纏繞、雙腿被強制拉開，被又粗又長的藤蔓插入，直到失去意識也不被放過。

「我的確沒事，我也自認為沒事。」像是想反過來安撫，Dick抓住Wally的手臂要對方鎮定，「算是…後遺症吧我猜，當時被抓住時，我無法逃開牠們，想著只有射精這點，只有這點我必須要抵抗，讓牠們就這樣把我玩出來就好像我輸了一樣，所以我無論如何都不能射，用盡全力憋著。」

即使憋到全身都在抽搐甚至昏厥，即使那時候已經被弄到滿腦子只想釋放，但他不可以，他是Robin，他是少年正義聯盟的一員，他是Batman的得力助手，所以不可以。

「但是……。」Wally沒再說下去，他還記得當時救出對方時，對方被纏繞住的性器，流有著些許白濁。

「我還是被玩到射了對吧。」Dick平淡地說，冷靜得彷彿自己不是當事人，「到後來我已經沒有意識了，我也已經混亂到不知道自己在抵抗什麼。」

Wally張了張口，他不知道要說什麼，甚至開始自責自己怎麼能夠以為對方沒事，那可是一整天啊！被無止盡折磨了一整天，即使Robin表面再強，內在也還是普通人類，從體內深處被這麼玩弄，Wally彷彿都可以聽見內心有什麼東西碎掉的聲音，即使最後想堅守什麼也留不住地徹底破碎。

Wally West，你這混蛋！你憑甚麼以為對方看起來沒事就真的沒事，你這世界蠢貨！Wally反過來抓住對方的手臂，滿臉自責與擔憂混合成類似心碎的模樣，與蝙蝠家不同，閃電家的人永遠都是如此感情豐富。

宛如對方受的傷就是自己的傷那般。

Wally下一刻就將Dick整個人緊緊地抱住，取代他不知道該怎麼開口的感情，以及所有他想表達的事情與歉意。

「嘿！我不是為了看你這個難過樣子才把事情告訴你的。」Dick微笑起來，輕敲對方的背要對方放開，這樣的感覺並不壞，但現在的重點不是這個，「我沒事，真的沒事好嗎。」

「別再跟我說沒事，你這騙人鬼，如果你沒事，那又為什麼你現在會坐在這解決不了問題。」Wally終於放開Dick，不過沒讓人離得很遠，依然用雙手抓著他的肩膀，「所以你的意思是，你的後遺症讓你射不…不敢射？理智不這麼想但身體已經記住了？」

「嗯，應該就是這樣吧。」Dick點點頭，對於對方並沒有說出什麼自責的話鬆了一口氣，他最不需要的就是對方的道歉，對方已經做得夠多夠好了，「其實這後遺症並不是什麼大問題，也不影響生活，時間過去應該就會好了，所以我才沒提，但誰知道就碰上這爛事……。」

「那怎麼辦？」Wally緊張地問，「這已經不是問題，而是攸關性命了，一定要想個辦法。」

「或許，」嚥了嚥口水，Dick用著比對方還緊張，甚至過份小心的輕聲，緩緩開口，「或許，你可以陪我？」

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背後注意，手活

「陪你？」

「嗯，陪我，我出不來是因為身體總是會想到那時候的回憶，如果能讓自己知道身旁有人、不是在那團藤蔓裡的話，畢竟察覺是否有人在已經是我肢體裡潛意識的訓練，所以想說……呃、當然啦！你只要背對我待在最遠的那個角落就好，或是戴耳機聽音樂甚至你需要先睡一場都沒問題，看別人打手槍什麼的有夠尷尬我懂。」Dick說得飛快，甚至有些臉紅，他知道這相當的尷尬，Wally也知道這很尷尬，留朋友下來與自慰的自己共處一室？光想都覺得神經有毛病，常人都知道要拒絕。

「好，沒問題。」

不過顯然Wally不是常人，他幾乎想都沒想下意識就開口答應，甚至對於自己能讓Dick擺出驚訝得瞪大眼睛的表情有些成就感，Wally知道對方在顧慮什麼，他也知道自己答得快到反常，通常都還會考慮掙扎什麼的，畢竟這是奇特到令人尷尬的要求，但他並不覺得哪裡奇怪、哪裡不對，或許平常是、聽起來也是，但如果是Dick，那麼一切都不奇怪了，就像答應一起去吃飯一樣，輕鬆且樂意。

「我準備好了，我就在這。」Wally沒有起身離開，依然坐在床上只是轉身背對Dick，留給Dick一個沒有視線但他人存在感很大的空間，「來吧！」

「來吧什麼啊…說得好像什麼出任務要上場一樣。」面對對方莫名的衝勁，Dick忍不住吐槽對方，他有猜到對方不會拒絕他，但沒有想到會這麼直接乾脆到想都不用想直接答應，態度甚至自然大方到一點彆扭都沒有，該說是單純還是沒大腦呢？不，應該是貼心吧！一種連當事人都沒有發覺的體貼，Dick露出微笑，收拾好那些不必要的尷尬，他也轉過身與對方背對背，思考了一下後轉頭問向背後的人作最後確認，「你確定你真的不需要離遠一點什麼的嗎？」

「嗯？不用啊！」Wally轉頭對上對方的目光，「啊、你會不自在吧！也是啦有別人在都尷尬得要死怎麼還有心情硬，我想說近一點你比較能知道還有我在，如果你不自在的話……。」

「不，我沒關係。」Dick轉回頭，像是不敢看對方一樣的迅速撇頭，「沒關係，你…你說得對，謝謝。」

Wally看著眼前背對他的人耳朵泛起的紅色，自己也沒有察覺地摸摸鼻子露出笑容，如果是平時或許他針對這點開對方的玩笑，但此時他卻只覺得可愛，覺得這個男生很可愛，這個念頭就跟他居然與對方共處一室陪對方自慰一樣稀有得特殊，但就是莫名其妙發生了。

他並不覺得哪裡奇怪、哪裡有不對，或許平常是、聽起來也是，但如果是Dick，那麼一切都不奇怪了。

Wally盤起腿無聊地維持頭朝前、用眼神張望起四周，限制自己不要轉頭去看身後的人，萬一好不容易快到了因此被打斷他的罪惡感會很重，房間安靜無聲，就連脫掉或拉開衣服的摩擦聲都沒有，Wally實在很難分辨出對方到底開始沒、有沒有成功，不敢轉頭確認又聽不到任何舉動，讓他不自覺越來越在意身後人的舉動，不知道Dick是會怎麼碰自己，伸進褲子？還是會脫掉褲子？用雙手還是單手？是閉著眼睛搓揉還是張著眼睛？興奮的時候眼睛會爽到泛淚嗎？又是用什麼樣的表情坐在他身後摸自己呢？

Wally抬頭盯著天花板，當他聽見一聲被刻意壓住卻沒成功的低聲吸氣，他才猛然驚覺自己居然在想像好友自慰的表情，這個認知讓他有些震驚，也讓他越在意起對方的表情，就像猜到洋芋片口味想吃吃看證實自己的猜測那種心癢癢，他開始有點坐立不安，卻又不敢亂動打擾到在身後“努力”的人，突然之間，一個重物倒在他肩上，他差點嚇到跳起來，隨後意識到是對方靠著他時，全身僵硬到彷彿此時才感覺到尷尬，不是與對方共處一室的彆扭，而是深怕對方發現自己居然在想像他自慰的模樣。

從兩人緊貼的地方，Wally可以感受到對方急促的呼吸，以及微微的肢體動作，一個明顯的大動作後，他感覺對方的呼吸吹在自己的背部，比平常快、比平時重，像是曖昧的喘息，一點一滴把普通聽慣的呼吸聲變成性感的搔癢，他甚至可以感覺到對方的鼻尖在磨蹭著自己，宛如貼著他，攝取他的味道與存在，透過雙手，撫默著自己的性器，讓它越來越硬、越來越濕。

好像因為他而高潮一樣。

「D…Dick。」突然一個衝動，在Wally還沒反應過來時自己已經開口了。

「嗯？」一個悶聲從他的背後傳來。

「你到了嗎？」

「還沒。」

「那、那，」Wally緊張地嚥了一口口水，「那我可以轉過去……幫你嗎？」

「……。」

Wally身後的人沒有回話，他也不敢吭聲地保持沉默，房間內，只剩下他們兩人的呼吸聲，靜得似乎連尷尬都無法吭氣。

「好啊。」

在Wally以為自己被拒絕得徹底無視時，對方卻給出了同意，在Wally驚訝之下他感覺到對方的起身，而他也在這瞬間立刻轉過身，本來打算只是想看看對方，Dick沒給他這時間突然一手勾住他的脖子、將臉埋在他的頸肩，將粗重的喘息直接噴灑在他裸露的肌膚上，親密且曖昧。

Wally沒有逼對方抬起頭，而是看著對方漸漸泛紅的耳朵，他知道自己的臉頰大概也不輸給對方地紅起來，但已經收不了手，也不想收手，他低下頭看向對方褲子退到膝蓋的裸露大腿，雙腿中間的勃起被對方握在手中上下磨蹭，但似乎效果不彰，雖然徹底硬起來，卻絲毫沒有射精的跡象。

「Dick。」

「嗯？」

「我可以摸嗎？」

「……嗯。」

Wally小心地伸出手，像是怕對方受到驚嚇般輕輕地連同對方的手一起握住，在碰觸到的瞬間Dick的身軀明顯地震了一下，隨之性器也流出些許前液，沾濕兩人的手。

「Dick。」Wally將嘴唇貼到對方耳旁，一邊輕聲說一邊動起手來，「是我，我在這，是我在這。」

被呼喚的那方沒有答腔，取而代之的則是更急促的喘息以及更濕潤的性器，以及抱得更緊的力道，更加貼近的接觸。

Wally捏不準對方到底是因為他的幫忙而放鬆下來還是更緊張，對方的身軀在他的觸摸下顯得更加緊繃，下身也似乎硬得發痛，他用餘光偷瞄著被他握住的性器，他不覺得噁心也不討厭，甚至讓他好奇得想看得更清楚，不可否認發覺對方因為他的觸碰而更加興奮這點令他非常有成就感，別人辦不到、Dick也不讓別人碰，只有他自己，只有他一個人可以摸、可以辦到的事。

他很想開口問Dick舒不舒服，但總覺得現在問好像太得寸進尺，於是就也緊閉著嘴專心幫著對方，雖然很難專心，他實在無法忽視掉現在他手中的性器是誰的，就像Dick也無法忽略掉現在是誰在他身邊幫他，他可以高潮，他可以放心射出來，無關自尊輸贏，Dick感受Wally手指的碰觸，知覺滿是對方的撫摸，鼻腔滿是對方的氣息，甚至是肌膚、體溫，還有熟悉的呼吸。

貼著他，很安心，彷彿找回依靠的點，讓他能放心享受，擁抱沉淪。

他並不覺得哪裡奇怪、哪裡有不對，或許平常是、聽起來也是，但如果是Wally，那麼一切都不奇怪了。

他可以因為他高潮，為了他射出來。

Dick不知道自己有沒有喊出對方名字，或是對方有沒有聽見，他的射精來得很劇烈，像是終於解脫一樣幾乎抖得宛如抽搐，分作幾股抖動地射出，徹底打溼了兩人的手，射完之後鈴口還張闔著流下些許液體，徹底清空得近乎酸軟，在Dick回神後，他只知道自己已經無力地癱軟在對方身上，動也不想動地沉溺在餘韻中，Wally也沒有推開他，只是發愣般深呼吸著。

一時之間，兩人都沒有開口，也不知道該說什麼。

隨後，一聲輕笑打破了沉默的氣氛，Dick連肩膀都在顫抖地笑出來，放鬆、安心，讓Wally也不自覺跟著露出笑容，沒人覺得不自在，就算有任何一絲的異樣，也在兩人的笑聲中消失得無影無蹤。

「哇，還可真是…驚人。」Dick舉起沾滿液體的手，展示地攤在自己與對方面前，不知道是在讚嘆自己射的量還是對方把他摸射的行為。

「的確很驚人。」也不知道自己在感嘆什麼的Wally附議，一個晃眼，Wally已經拿著一盒衛生紙胡亂抽個幾張擦著自己的手，因為已經都快滴到床上他可不想弄髒床，雖然好像已經滴到幾滴，勢必得洗了。

「需要一點嗎？」Wally拿著衛生紙盒問。

「嗯，謝謝。」Dick抽了幾張，跟著清理起來。

「所以……我有幫上忙嗎？」不知為何，Wally覺得有點緊張，他裝作專心擦著已經擦乾淨的手，一邊故作平常地問。

「有。」過了一會Dick才知道對方指的是什麼地點點頭，「謝謝你，幫了大忙。」

「不客氣。」Wally有些臉紅地摸摸鼻子，「如果、我是說如果，你還有需要幫忙的話盡量找我沒關係，我是指～」

Wally握住對方的手，他的動作總是優先於思考，再一次地。

「我是指，如果能讓你忘記那些事情的話。」他認真地望著對方。

「意思是，你要陪我治療那個後遺症？」

「呃、對，當然啦我知道這聽起來很怪但是……但是我不覺得奇怪，奇怪，這應該要覺得奇怪才對。」講到後來根本在自言自語的Wally碎唸地說。

「因為這很驚人嘛。」

「嗯，很驚人。」雖然他不知道對方真正意指的是哪方面。

「好啊。」Dick將額頭抵上Wally的肩膀，「好啊，你都這麼說了，為何不。」

「真的？」

「真的。」靠在對方肩膀上的Dick側著臉，向對方露出一個微彎嘴角，「反正現在……沒有你我射不出來。」

「呃呃、嗯、啊～是啊！哈哈。」

覺得自己好像聽見什麼不得了的事情，Wally乾笑起來，他沒辦法理解為何自己會有這種反應，但就好像，知道一件很驚人的事情，就像現在的Dick，明明是看慣的笑容，開朗還帶著欠揍感使人開心，如今卻驚人地覺得似乎有點心癢癢，或者說，包含美跟可愛，真要說，就是所有他看過的火辣女郎都比不上的令人印象深刻，深刻到好像有什麼東西在蠢蠢欲動。

的確很驚人。

「好啦！小命也保住了，我先去沖個澡換件衣服好了，你剛剛來找我是有什麼事嗎？」Dick換回對方熟悉的笑容，穿好衣服跳下床。

「噢，就只是想問問你要不要一起打電動。」

「好啊！那等我一下。」Dick理所當然地扔下對方直接走進浴室，不到一會就響起淋浴的沖水聲。

Wally還坐在床上，他低頭看了看床單上幾滴可疑的水痕，然後又聽見洗澡的聲音，想到裡面的人正全裸著沖澡，水流慢慢地滑過身體，流向雙腿間，他剛剛看過、濕潤又令人難忘的地方，與對方一起握著，濺出曖昧腥羶的氣味。

嗯，此時他終於知道是什麼東西在蠢蠢欲動了，覺得下腹泛起熟悉熱度的Wally彎下腰有些崩潰地想。

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能等Wally終於弄清楚自己對Dick的想法的同時、同時也是要思考生命危機的時候吧XD（岳父是蝙蝠俠的意味）

**Author's Note:**

> 算是復健中（寫文的意思），這篇的大綱已經想好很久，如今終於把它寫出來，剛好可以作為小閃回來的祝賀wwww


End file.
